


darling it's better, down where it's wetter

by Mad



Series: YuuVika Adventures [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cecaelias, F/F, Genderbending, Genderswap, Lesbian Sex, Mermaids, Tentacles, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad/pseuds/Mad
Summary: Genderswap'd porn of Alikurai's Mer AU.





	darling it's better, down where it's wetter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alikurai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alikurai/gifts).



> Aria,
> 
> Enjoy this super short, silly thing for your sushi-filled birthday. Hope it's been the best one yet, babe. ♡  
> P.S. I am jetlagged af so I'm really sleepy and hope it makes at least some sense. AHHHHH fuck timezones  
> 

Yuuri tugged a little self-consciously at her short little pigtails, bound together by her favorite starfish scrunchies. She chewed her lip as she blushed, trying to ignore the wet slick leaking out of her squidhole and into the surrounding water. “It was just an idea.”

Viktoria’s jaw was still open from where it had dropped. She coughed, blushing a little herself. “No, no, Yuuri, I love the idea. Um, would it be any good for you, though?”

Yuuri allowed herself a shy smile, glancing up into Viktoria’s bright green eyes from under her lashes. “Actually, I’ve been wanting it for a while now.” And she had—the image of Vika’s tits bouncing as she rode Yuuri’s tentacles had kept her up the past few nights.

“Hngg,” was Viktoria’s only response before she grabbed Yuuri’s wrist and pressed their lips together. Yuuri whimpered at the familiar taste of Viktoria’s tongue against her own, wrapping her tentacles around her in a tight embrace. She felt Viktoria’s lips turn up in a smile as one of her tentacles brushed against the curve of her lover’s breast. “Eager, are we?”

“I’ve told you, they have a mind of their own,” Yuuri replied with a grin, catching another quick kiss. “But I won’t deny they have good instincts.”

Yuuri swallowed her lover’s gasp as her suction cups pressed into Viktoria’s rosebud nipples, pulling and squeezing. “Mm, yes, Vika darling. Get them all nice and hard for me.” She released a tentacle to reveal angry red rings across Viktoria’s areola. “So pretty with my marks all over you.”

Viktoria’s chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath. “St-stop teasing,” she managed to get out. “Finger me so I can fuck you.”

Yuuri stopped her ministrations with a smirk. “Anytime.”

Viktoria’s merpussy was captivating, the deep red contrasting with the pale-green of her scales. Yuuri reached down to stroke over her girlfriend’s exposed slit, encircling the hardening nub with her dark fingers before leaning down to give it a little lick. Viktoria shivered and gave an involuntary swish of her tail.

Yuuri dipped her middle finger in, careful of her nail. Viktoria squirmed, adjusting to the little stretch as she slowly pushed it inside. “Mmm, Yuuri,” she said softly, closing her eyes.

Yuuri frowned. _That wouldn’t do._ Viktoria’s eyes shot back open, letting out a cry of surprise and pleasure as Yuuri’s finger curled sharply inside her. Yuuri kept up her deep strokes, milking Viktoria’s G-spot.

“Gotta keep you on your tail,” Yuuri murmured with a chuckle, caressing Viktoria’s hair and pressing in a second finger. “Can’t have you getting complacent on me.”

“Never,” Viktoria moaned as her eyebrows drew together. She reached up to pull lightly on Yuuri’s pigtail. “Another, please.”

Yuuri probed her with a third finger, pushing up past the knuckle. _Fuck._ Viktoria felt so wet, so warm, so slippery. And soon, she’d be full, writhing on Yuuri’s tentacles as she was stretched to her limit.

“R-ready, Yuuri,” Viktoria gasped, reversing their positions so she laid on top of her mate. She pulled herself off of Yuuri’s fingers and grabbed the nearest tentacle, lining it up with her slit. Yuuri felt it twitch in anticipation and ran her hands over the shimmering scales on Viktoria’s sides in comfort. “You can do this, baby,” she said soothingly. “No pre—”

Yuuri let out a ragged cry as Viktoria let herself drop down onto the tentacle. She was shaking, hands on Yuuri’s ribcage to steady herself, trying to adjust to the girth.

“Nghhhh,” she moaned as her beautiful head fell back. The ends of her soft hair tickled Yuuri’s tentacles. “Fuck, fuck fuck _fuck_!”

“Shhhhhhh,” Yuuri shushed, and pulled Viktoria down by her necklace to distract her with a soft kiss. “Keep still, take a minute. You’re doing so well for me, sweetheart.”

“’S big, Yuuri,” Viktoria whispered as tears gathered in her eyes. “Bigger than anything I’ve had before.” She took a deep breath. “Feel so full.”

“That’s right,” Yuuri cooed, hands on her hips. “Nice and full. Just relax.” But Yuuri couldn’t resist grinding against one of her own tentacles, aroused as she was. The image of Viktoria leaning over her, impaled upon a tentacle, was almost too much for her heart.

Viktoria nodded, biting her lip and splaying out her fingers on Yuuri’s chest. She began to rock her hips forward and backward in little movements to stimulate her clit. “Oh, Poseidon, feels good,” she sighed, pressing down deeper. “Love you inside me, fuck, fuck.”

Yuuri could feel herself getting wetter and wetter as Viktoria rode her tentacle. It squished inside her loudly, suction cups sliding against her walls. But the worst part was watching as Vika’s breasts jiggled, bobbing up and down over Yuuri’s face she moved. The cecaelia began to salivate as she imagined biting one of those plush nipples, sucking it into her mouth until it began to leak all down her chin.

“Close, Yuuri, close,” Viktoria whimpered, jolting her hips harder. Yuuri raised a hand to squeeze at one of those tantalizing breasts, the other moving to her soaking cunt. She found Viktoria’s clit with her thumb and began to rub it in little circles until she heard Viktoria’s voice above her once more: “Yuuri, please, _please_ , don’t stop—unh— _fuck_!”

She came with a scream, clenching her pelvic muscles around Yuuri’s tentacle hard enough to bruise. Her musical cries went straight to Yuuri’s squidhole. Yuuri kept rubbing and thrusting inside her until Viktoria’s moans had turned to little whimpers of overstimulation. She pulled the tentacle slowly out of her, pupils dilating further as she watched a thick string of slick connecting her tentacle and Viktoria’s cunt elongate, refusing to break. Yuuri could feel her pulse beating rapidly between her legs.

Yuuri gritted her teeth and flipped her girlfriend over onto her back. Vika’s flush was more visible now: it spread all the way from her cheeks down to the tops of her breasts. She bit her lip and grinned at Yuuri, eyes still hazy and lidded. “Going to get yourself off on me, babe?”

It was too much. Yuuri clambered on top of her, moving up her body to sit on her chest with hands gripping her shoulders. She used two tentacles to push Viktoria’s breasts together and began to grind her cunt all over them. Viktoria gasped below her, moaning her encouragement as the squidhole leaked fluid down her chest and onto her stomach.

Yuuri's tentacle muscles burned as she rode Viktoria’s chest. Her tits felt so soft against her squidhole, so pliant but firm at the same time. Honestly, they had just been asking to be played with. Yuuri rubbed herself against a nipple as she neared orgasm, chanting her lover's name over and over. “Vika, Vika, _Vika!_ ”

Viktoria smiled and reached a shaky hand up to stroke the sensitive fins atop Yuuri’s head. “Come for me, beautiful.”

Yuuri didn't even get the chance to breathe before her body seized up and she was coming. She screamed as it crashed into her over and over, refusing to settle. Stars burst behind her eyes and her body shook with tremors as she was flooded with endorphins again and again and again.

When Yuuri finally opened her eyes, she saw that hot ink spilled out of her and all over Viktoria’s chest. It had even gone up to her neck. “Oops.”

Viktoria giggled. “Yeah, you got a little messy there. Worth it, though.”

Yuuri mumbled an apology, curling into her lover’s sticky chest and watching as some of it dripped down her side. “Sorry.”

Viktoria laughed softly and hugged her. “Don’t apologize, love. It’s you.” She pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s forehead and cradled her head. “Sleep, now.”

Yuuri purred and clasped her hand before drifting off. “Love you.”

“Love you more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/coymilk)!


End file.
